


local cat boy

by nappingstar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Attempt at Humor, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappingstar/pseuds/nappingstar
Summary: yeonjun grins before he swiped at the poor glass again. it slides to the middle of counter, swaying a bit before it settles down. ooh this is fun. he reaches out once more to push it."yeonjun, no!"ORyeonjun gives into his cat instincts.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	local cat boy

**Author's Note:**

> I,, don't even fucking know anymore

sometimes yeonjun wonders how he was lucky enough to have a roommate like choi soobin.

soobin was the epitome of soft. he had kind eyes, a sweet smile with dimples to die for, and gentle personality. he was a little shy but always had good intentions. yeonjun was convinced he was an angel.

soobin was also very helpful. he helped yeonjun keep the house clean. he was always silent whenever he left early in the morning for his classes so he wouldn't wake yeonjun up. he often made the older's favorite foods whenever he wasn't feeling well.

soobin also didn't mind that yeonjun was hybrid so that was definitely a plus.

soobin never seemed bothered by yeonjun's twitching ears and swaying tail. he was never phased by yeonjun's stand-offish attitude. he was always willing to let the older sprawl across his lap whenever he wanted attention. he knew all the right places to scratch behind gray ears to make yeonjun purr. he didn't even mind being nudged off their couch so that the boy could lay across the sofa in weird positions and nap. 

though sometimes he did seem troubled by yeonjun's sudden reaction to act upon his inner cat instincts. which brings yeonjun to where he was right now.

the sound of tires screeching across asphalt comes from their tv as soobin sits on their couch, controller grasped in his hands, with his eyes stuck to the tv.

yeonjun stands behind the kitchen bar as he watches soobin play. soobin had been playing this stupid game all day. he hadn't said more than two words to yeonjun all day. the blonde was not enjoying the lack of attention he was getting. his patchy grey and white tail swaying behind him as he huffed in annoyance. 

he wasn't sure of how to get the younger's attention. he had tried to lay his head on his lap earlier only to almost be kneed in the face. he had nudged and bumped his head against soobin's hands until he had been told to stop. he even pressed his head against his side in a poor attempt to nudge him off the couch but soobin wouldn't budge. he wasn't getting his daily dose of attention and he just couldn't stand it.

he propped his chin in his hand as his eyes bounced around the kitchen, searching for something to do. he could make something to eat but he wasn't in the mood to cook. he could clean but honestly no, he couldn't be bothered in his annoyed state. he could...

his eyes stopped as they landed on the lone glass that sat next to him. it was just a plain, clear glass that had costed two dollars from the nearest dollar store. it wasn't that important. they had many of other glasses. it wouldn't matter if he just...tapped it.

yeonjun glanced over at soobin, his attention still glued on the game he was playing, before he reached out to tap at the glass. the glass slides over a slight bit so that it was now in front of the cat hybrid. his tail was now swaying side to side in amazement as he reached out to tap the glass once more. this time it skids forward an inch or two with a small rattle.

"hyung, what are you doing?"

yeonjun looked over to find that soobin still hadn't taken his eyes off of the tv, "nothing"

it falls silent before the sound of soobin mashing buttons fills the apartment again. 

yeonjun grins before he swiped at the poor glass again. it slides to the middle of counter, swaying a bit before it settles down. _ooh this is fun_. he reaches out once more to push it.

"yeonjun, no!"

the blonde freezes, hand reaching out towards the cup, as he peers into the living room. soobin has sat up on the edge of the couch to fix the older with a stern look. "don't do it," he states firmly. yeonjun can't stop himself from smirking as he pushes it. the glass skitters forward until it's only a good inch or two away from the edge.

"yeonjun!"

yeonjun's ears twitch at the mere idea of sending the glass plummeting to it's death. 

"don't!"

he leans across the counter to let his fingers skim over the smooth glass.

"you!"

he meets soobin's stern gaze and narrows his eyes at him.

"dare!"

he gives it one final push and is reward with the glorious sound of glass shattering.

"bad kitty," soobin yells but the annoyed look he gives yeonjun tells him that he doesn't mean it.

"well now that this bad kitty has your attention, will you please give me much deserved head pats?" 

yeonjun cackles whenever soobin absolutely blanches upon hearing that.


End file.
